


【授权翻译】如何训练你的超级士兵儿子 （成为一个疯狂的毁灭世界者）

by 852254661



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852254661/pseuds/852254661
Summary: 本文主要讨论萨菲罗斯和宝条的关系，以及分析游戏中大量留白的宝条的人物形象和内心刻画。





	【授权翻译】如何训练你的超级士兵儿子 （成为一个疯狂的毁灭世界者）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章的作者是axilet太太，原作写的特别棒！本人水平有限，希望翻译的还看得过去。
> 
> 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/591865

注记:  
本文按照时间顺序，接上文《另一个编号》（axilet太太的另一篇文），会包括游戏的一些主要剧情。

 

Work Text:  
“别忘了，”宝条开口，仿佛在分享一个秘密：“你是非凡的。”

男孩透过他的双眼盯着他，试图从高烧和疼痛中集中他的注意力。加斯特在他身侧，几不可察地抿着嘴以表示无声的反对。他的手颤抖着，温柔地拂过萨菲罗斯过早变白的头发。每每想起他们正进行的工作是多么悖离正轨就让他一阵恶寒，与萨菲罗斯一起玩的所谓充满家庭温暖的游戏事实上也是讽刺又滑稽。而宝条对于加斯特的多愁善感报以的唯一回应，就只有轻蔑的冷笑。他是这个男孩的亲生父亲，但因为一些原因，他从未曾忘记他们最终的目标。

宝条把椅子移近，以使得萨菲罗斯在因为虚弱和疼痛而有些萎靡的时候能稍微靠住他一些。视线沿着萨菲罗斯的手指逡巡，静脉中透出的绿色剧毒辉光掩映在他犹如鸟类般脆弱纤细的手腕部骨骼上。萨菲罗斯的皮肤被魔晄严重烧伤，而这对于这个苍白的孩子来说已经不是第一次面临濒临死亡的境地了。高浓度的魔晄浸泡已经在男孩特有的发光般的眸子中留下了永久的烙印。从来就没有谁的生活是无需面对痛苦的，宝条想，没有牺牲，就没有胜利。

“这些都终将过去。”宝条说，“你会成为比所有人都强大的存在。”

萨菲罗斯的手指虚弱地卷曲着贴住仰起来的额头，一边奋力地将冰冷的空气吸入肺部，徒劳地尝试缓解高烧带来的痛苦。他从出生开始就一刻不停地为了生存而奋斗，却不被允许解脱。宝条不会放任这样的灾难发生。这是一个锻造中的神，一个凝结了古代种的精华的神。这个神的血来自这个星球和一个宝条曾爱过的女人——不，也许根本未曾爱过，不过是对于她的死亡略表遗憾罢了。在古老的传说中，男人用自己的一部分身体交换了智慧，王国和宝藏，最终获得了意料之外的幸福。而他们眼前的这个虚弱的男孩，将从死亡的境地中爬出来，并成长得日益强大。

不由自主地，宝条的手环住了萨菲罗斯，紧紧抱着。 

________________________________________  
加斯特说：“我们不能再把他留在魔晄培养液里了！相关的戒断症状显示——”

“我们会的，”宝条说，“但不是这个时候，现在的他正处于高速发展的阶段。”

“你——”加斯特猛地摇了摇头，咬了咬自己的嘴唇试图把愤怒咽回去。宝条惊奇于加斯特的嘴皮已经被咬到干裂剥落了。“他还太年轻，他的身体无法承受到这个程度。”加斯特愤怒地脱口而出，“我知道你根本不在乎他是否会受伤，但你他妈至少要关心他是活着还是死——”

 

“他的身体正在适应这个程度的压力，”宝条纠正，“不然要怎么实现赛特拉和人类的DNA的结合呢？任何一个普通的婴儿也有很大的风险活不过它的第一次呼吸，我只不过是在测试已有的方案并努力尝试着减小风险——”  
加斯特的声音彷如蚊呐：“他是你的儿子。”  
“感谢你提醒我这一点，”宝条回击，“他还不是你的。”

 

他们转过一个拐角，来到男孩所在的实验室。男孩坐在实验室中央 ，他平静的表情几乎就要掩饰住他皮肤下神经的震颤和飞溅在嘴角的颜色的鲜艳。宝条轻瞥了一眼身侧，发现加斯特的脸色如同男孩一般苍白，明显的阴影在他的眼睛下彰显着他最近深陷失眠的魔障之中。宝条心想：要不了多久了。

________________________________________  
后来，宝条并没有说：“加斯特已经抛弃了你。”

那样就显得过于直白了，相反，他对着萨菲罗斯，就像在口述实验报告时偶然提及一样，“加斯特已经辞职了。”

宝条看见萨菲罗斯的眼神，穿过他的肩膀，沿着准确无误的路径，透过一个长条的玻璃门，到达加斯特的办公室。他知道男孩能看到文件架以及过多的文件堆出来的一种精心计划过的混乱场景。黄色便签上的又大又潦草的笔记，.公告板上贴着的各种事项，所有的这一切都传达了这样一种印象：这张桌子的主人暂时离开了，打算在不久的将来再回来。更具体地说，从因严重的流感而请的病假中回来。这一点在宝条提到的一周前出现在他信箱的信中被信誓旦旦地保证了。

加斯特是一个优秀的科学家，但同时也是一个可怕的骗子。这个也许曾经是宝条朋友的人，身上曾有过那么些宝条颇为欣赏的品质，不过那也是很久以前的事了。那份对科学的坚持，距今，也已有十二年了。从社会上普遍性的不赞成到完全就是野蛮行径，他们承担了各种各样的骂名。但事实上，不管是自己做出的选择还是为情况所迫，随着时间的流逝，加斯特从甘愿忍受孤独变成陷入了混乱的纠结中的痛苦。

现在，加斯特做出了合适他的选择，而宝条将继续无悔地投身下去。

“我知道了。”萨菲罗斯说。他的声音一开始非常平稳，但在宝条如同往常的直接凝视下，这声音又不由自主地变小，否则萨菲罗斯应该能给出一个更为中立的表达方式。“他一定是承受了太大的压力才会离开得那么突然。”男孩继续说着，慎重地选择着他的措辞，还带着一点最后那天加斯特没有弄乱他头发的小情绪。因为往常每天的下班前和第二天回来的早上，加斯特都会这样做。“我所能说的就是，祝他退休愉快。”尽管自己并不愿意，男孩的话还是以一种质疑的语气结束了。他的银发已经长得更长了，僵硬地搭在肩膀上，充满了张力。

宝条轻笑了笑——通常意义上这表明他赞同男孩的猜疑。这么些年，萨菲罗斯总是把信任寄托在错误的人身上，这往往会让事情变得更加复杂。然而现在，这将不再是一个问题。“唉，他现在已经离这座城市太远了，所以你的祝愿可能很难传达。但我保证，一旦他被找到——”，宝条说，“我一定亲口告诉他。”

萨菲罗斯咬了咬牙。他犹豫了一下是否需要开口提问，但最终还是想让宝条满意的自尊心站了上风，以保守的姿态去锁定下一个突破口。“我猜你会申请一个替代他的人”萨菲罗斯转过身去留下一个像是要走的背影，“来弥补你受到的损失。”

“我想你可能高估了加斯特在项目进程中的贡献。”宝条说。如果不是他那极其冷漠的耸肩，他刚才的语气可以称得上是温和的。宝条大度地包容着自己的作品。“现在来吧，尽管你对我有些意见，但我完全有能力同时负责审阅受试者资料，以及进行常规测试。”

萨菲罗斯沉默地跟上，然而总有他不会这么做的那一天。到那时，即使是萨菲罗斯也会离开。天下所有的父母终将依靠那些由自己抚养大的孩子 ，但从未有人声称能和一个神长久地生活在一起。宝条尽他所能地计划了在最好的情况下的开端和过程。他这么做，绝不是为了赞美，奉承，抑或是，他想都不敢想的，孝顺。

________________________________________  
后来：

宝条信守了自己的承诺。

“他原谅我了吗？”加斯特恳求着，血顺着他的脸留下来，“求求你，告诉我——”

“他没有。”宝条实话实说，随后举枪击中了他的心脏。 

________________________________________  
最后一只狼尖啸着，鲜血和内脏从十几个割开的伤口流出。而片刻之后，萨菲罗斯试图利用这具尸体自身的重力撬开它死死咬住自己手臂的牙齿。萨菲罗斯脸上的平静，也仅仅在狰狞的尖牙从伤口里拔出时被打破了一瞬。他用他的剑抵住地面，在临时工作人员的帮助下站起身。

“令人印象深刻，”总裁喃喃地说，凝视着窗外，双手紧握在背后。“尽管他在最后还是受伤……”

“如果他只是一个普通的男孩，”宝条说，不带感情地，只是陈述事实，“他会在进入战斗的五分钟内成为狼嘴里的肉。您不会把赌注押在任何一个SOLDIER计划中的新兵身上，而我也是。”

“我在你这个项目中已经有了相当大的投入，”神罗说，“我希望我的投资能得到与之相称的结果。”他又将注意力转回到萨菲罗斯，后者正耐心地站在刚才的大屠杀的残骸中等待允许休息的命令。神罗勉力地压制住到了嘴边的赞赏，换上了一种严肃的论调，“到目前为止，我相信我的直觉是正确的。”

不得不说，在看到神罗的满意后还要忍住大笑的冲动，这的确很需要努力。宝条控制住自己，并尽量温和的点头。“在萨菲罗斯还小的时候，”他说，“我就已经确保他会在他的成长中时时意识到您的重要地位。您大可以放心，他永远忠诚。”

总裁在宝条夸张的措辞下，不由得扬起了一边眉毛。“你有没有打算让他知道他真正的身世？”他问。神罗透过他蓝色的眼睛紧盯着宝条，探寻着。如果他是在找那种导致加斯特失败的相同的弱点，那么他肯定找不到。如果他是在这场关于忠诚的战斗中寻找任何一点内疚的迹象，那么他可以说是一败涂地…

宝条只是咯咯地发出了轻笑。“从来没有。”他说，“真相可能会杀了他。”

“那毕竟是你的亲生孩子。”总裁补充，他的身体微微后仰，看上去很满意的样子，“你的确是冷的。”神罗不带一丝厌恶地说着，甚至说，他对于宝条还有几分欣赏。他没有对于加斯特的突然离职做出任何评判——因为在这之后，神罗的憎恨指向了他的继承人，和众所周知的他的叛乱，当然这也可以说是对于潜伏在阴影里的黑衣塔克斯的恐惧。

“让他当个将军吧。”宝条说。“一位领袖，”他耸耸肩。“对于我的这个孩子来说，我可以要求的不多了。”

________________________________________  
十八的萨菲罗斯已经可以毫不费力举起刀。他的少年时光飞逝，从“高挑而纤细”完全跳转到了 “高挑而优雅，还有刀刀致命。”令人尴尬的青春期以及蕴藏其中的许多危险，对于一个有着赛特拉血统的孩子完全不是问题。即使萨菲罗斯几乎是突如其来的，从实验室无菌范围被送到在米德加的公共教育系统的那个污浊的大厅，但他也丝毫不需要担心那些诸如为了午饭钱的伏击，要干掉多少本书，或如何用他的智商打破纪录的问题。

“这是给我的吗？”萨菲罗斯从没有露出灿烂笑容的习惯，但他现在表现出来的已经是和那种情况极为接近的一种效果了。他用手指试了试刀锐利的边缘。“这种材料…我从来没有见过这样的。”

 

“这是为你特制的。”宝条说。“给我们的守护神的一个礼物。”这绝对是最合适的，宝条想，一个伟大的军人就该有一件杰出的武器，一个未来的神也会得到他相应的贡品。总裁的选择还真是不错。“你看起来足够有杀伤力了。”宝条恭维着。尽管站在一旁不了解情况的人已经表现出了明显的不安，但仍然在一无所知的情况下附和着。宝条听到了零星的几句窃窃私语：“—他太年轻了—”，便在心中记下了要安排这些人的调离。对于一些人来说，看到一个青年对于战争的艺术如此娴熟着实令人心惊胆战，但对于宝条而言，这种不和谐只是带来了一种几乎可以说是慈父般的骄傲。看到萨菲罗斯在每个可能的领域都超乎常人，宝条笑了，由衷的。

萨菲罗斯若有所思的沉吟了一声，举刀劈开空气发出一声哨音。他的眼神锐利发光，带着屠戮的喜悦。看到萨菲罗斯这样，宝条那颗冰冷的心都要激动地沸腾了。“我会在第一时间就试试它。”萨菲罗斯低声地说，顺便带着隐隐挑衅的眼光瞥了一眼他的创造者。

“你是幸运的，”宝条说，“总裁已经预料到了你的要求，并采取了行动。”他从胳膊下拿出了一直夹着的一叠资料，双手递上。资料中详实地涵盖了预期的战斗中的各种细节，人员和资源的分配，五台的政治环境，当地防御力量，当然，还有最重要的是，为何要在此处挑起战争。选择这个地方体现了总裁对于他的新超级战士极大的信任，也意味着萨菲罗斯有足够的能力来应对这里的一切情况。

萨菲罗斯震惊地睁大了双眼，尽管之前相关的传言就在这个城市四处游荡，甚至在实验室的他也有所耳闻。但谦虚从来都不会是一个人的弱点，他走上前一把接过文件，心脏因为兴奋而激烈跳动着。

“那么，”宝条慢吞吞地说，带着一种对立的态度，“你享受替自己准备上战场的过程，对吗，我的男孩？”

“我会做好准备的。”萨菲罗斯毫不犹豫地说，“这都拜你所赐。”

“你只不过是和野兽战斗过。”宝条淡淡地说，“而不带任何感情地杀死一个人类则完全是另外一回事。”

“相信我，”萨菲罗斯挑起了眉毛，这使得他的眼神如刀锋般锐利。“我的脑海中已经有无数次相关的实践，足可见我是多么的喜欢进行这种行为。”

宝条笑了，尤其在注意到其他围观者明显地拉开了和萨菲罗斯的距离时，他的笑容更甚。不得不说，这极大的愉悦了他。“很好，”他承认，“你的确准备好了。”

________________________________________  
“真有应许之地吗？”在从五台回来的一周后的一次例行检查中，萨菲罗斯突然问。而宝条并不打算细说。

“我们的总裁坚信有。”宝条说，“而就我个人而言，这只不过由一些野心勃勃的下属从荒诞的古老传说中精挑细选出来迎合总裁的耳朵的东西，我能确信的是什么呢？我只相信我能看到的，接触的以及事实存在的东西。”

萨菲罗斯的手指敲打着扶手。“五台人似乎也并不知道它。”他几乎是在自言自语。“虽说这场战争并不是在浪费时间，毕竟五台有着丰富的矿产和物资，但那些都是用以实现主要目标的次要的东西。如此庞大的后勤和资源的开支，好歹得有个理由。”

宝条斜靠在他的办公桌上：“你一定是走投无路了吧，真的，来让我为你排忧解难？”萨菲罗斯瞪了他一眼，而宝条只是以微笑回应：“我想总裁已经直截了当地驳回了你的担忧了吧？”

“你真的很了解我。”萨菲罗斯小声说。“但是这个进攻的立场是徒劳无益的，如果总裁甚至都不打算听取一下科学部的首脑在这个对他如此重要的事物是否存在的方面的意见的话。”

“赛特拉种族的存在是毋庸置疑的，然而，”宝条说，“即使他们现在都离开了，他们的遗迹和文物确还在。虽然我在历史方面不能算是专家，但我也知道，那些所谓的专家一直在试图重现他们的魔法，却一无所获。”

萨菲罗斯把头歪向一侧，好奇心促使他发问。“那他们的失踪到底是什么样的一种情况？”他问道。“绝大部分有关这件事的书籍都止步于此处，或者是自相矛盾。他们最终就像神罗坚称的那样回到了应许之地吗？”

“可能吧。”宝条说。“有传言说，他们在一次可怕的行星撞击的灾难中全部丧生，当时这颗星球还很年轻，关于此次事件的痕迹还保留在北方大空洞的冰冻废墟之中。我们的专家拼凑出了一些碎片，发现这可能暗示着这种牺牲是古代种为了保护这颗星球而做出的咒语。”他耸耸肩，“我想我们可能永远也不会知道它的真相了。”

“对啊，”萨菲罗斯附和着，带着对这部分知识缺乏的惋惜，“我想我们永远都不会知道了。”

________________________________________  
萨菲罗斯的凯旋着实让宝条担心，倒不是对战事的结果有什么怀疑，而是萨菲罗斯将一部分热情投入到了他的新职务上。将军的工作被毫不客气地为待客（通常会是贵宾）让路。萨菲罗斯已经连续三次缺席例会了，在此之后，宝条警告了他的助手停止把时间浪费在打扰将军上，并语气温和礼貌地把他屁股踹出了实验室，两次。

萨菲罗斯可能还在为了上次圣诞节期间的交流而生闷气，他们的关系时常紧张却也牢不可破。宝条有他自己制定的计划，而此时只需要把萨菲罗斯的注意力拉走，让他注意不到自己所要做的事情就行了。

________________________________________  
“这是什么意思？”

萨菲罗斯愤怒地大步走进实验室。他手里拿着一份文件，正是这份文件让他确认了宝条是有多么恶毒。正宗被指向宝条，而刃尖准确无误地正对他的胸口。

宝条叹了口气，一副很受伤的样子。“这的确是我做的，但这不过是在执行任务。你也为了完成任务而偶尔不得不这样做啊，这两者总会有恰好重合之处，你就很难相信我吗？”

“当讨论某件有关你的事情的时候，”萨菲罗斯眯起眼睛，“我发现最好不要相信巧合。”他打开文件夹，指着任务目标，“什么时候常规的清扫怪物也需要将军去做了？一小队的二等兵就可以毫不费力地完成这个任务，不管在有没有龙的情况下。你又在玩什么游戏，教授？”

“我不明白你有什么可抱怨的，”宝条说。”你可以离开这座城市，在山上享受新鲜的空气，做些对身体有利的运动，并且我注意到，这段旅程还有着你的知己兄弟和亲密好友一等兵扎克斯菲尔的陪伴。”他最后一句话的语调中充满了明显的厌恶。不出所料的，萨菲罗斯的脸上开始堆积怒气。

“我的私生活不关你的事，”萨菲罗斯冷冷地说，“而且你企图干涉我的事着实让人厌烦。很好，我现在就去执行任务。但是教授，以防万一我提醒你一句，我已经是成年人了，你再也别想像我小时候那样操纵我了。”

萨菲罗斯走的和来的一样突然，只留下暴力关门的声音在空气中回响。宝条不由得笑了。“孩子们啊，”他对自己说，打心眼里暗暗感激着，萨菲罗斯选择了避免获得任何形式的爱的生活，“成长得真是快啊。”

然而，他并没有能够笑多久。宝条收到了萨菲罗斯的死讯。一场谋杀，由一个没有军衔的，毫不起眼的小兵犯下的，这一切更加是在往宝条的伤口里撒盐。

他唯一感到安慰的是，从尼布尔海姆的废墟中找到的克劳德斯特莱夫和扎克斯菲尔都在恢复，肢体健全的活着。宝条将由此着手，开始他的复仇。

________________________________________  
宝条观看着监控录像：

“你已经死了，”神罗的脸色苍白如纸，“你本该已经死了——”

“的确，”萨菲罗斯的克隆体说着，一步一步逼近，其动作流畅而优美，与他的本体别无二致。宝条在内心责怪自己居然对于自己儿子那思想和灵魂上难以置信的力量曾失去过信心。“我已经死了，在五年前的尼布尔海姆。并且，在那之后我发现，我就是真理。”正宗被召唤出来，在灯光下显示出尖锐而圆滑的弧度。“我发誓会为您服务，”萨菲罗斯轻声说，“直至死亡。”

“警卫！”神罗喊道，手足无措地站着，“警卫——”

“不必麻烦他们了，”萨菲罗斯说，“我将会送他们，从同样的誓言中解脱出来。”

神罗把手伸进抽屉里，抓起了一把枪。而克隆体举起了正宗，在神罗找到扣动扳机的机会前挥了下来。

(宝条已经，或者也有可能并没有，把这一段视频刻录下来以作娱乐之用。)

________________________________________  
“这，是为了卢克蕾西亚……”瓦伦丁低语，声音温柔得，像他献给他的爱人，那位天使般纯洁无辜的卢克蕾西亚克里斯森特的花，缓缓拂过隐藏在阴影中枯萎的玫瑰花束。复仇，必须如此甜美。

 

你真是愚蠢啊。宝条在心底嘲笑着，他此时正躺在魔晄炮的废墟之中，他的仇恨，他的蔑视，和他流出腹腔的内脏混杂在一起，令人窒息。她在玩弄你的心，瓦伦丁，她自己选择了她的命运。她通过放弃自己的生命而给世界换来一个萨菲罗斯的存在。她为此而感到骄傲。

 

而我也是，从始至终。

宝条笑了，颤抖着，伴随着大口大口吐出来的血。瓦伦丁的靴子刚刚好停在了够不着的地方，真是可惜啊。“你所做的这一切，”由残忍和无情主宰的恶魔说，“那些你夺走或是毁掉了的生命，值得吗？你能告诉我这一切都是值得的吗？宝条？”

他的声音紧绷着，带着毫不抑制的愤怒。好在瓦伦丁并没有残忍到用无聊的怜悯来侮辱宝条，在他即将踏入地狱的门的时候。宝条又笑了，即使这会使得他断裂的肋骨如尖刀般在他的心脏上戳刺着。

 

"我的孩子可是神啊, 他会让你们每一个人，为自身的罪行，尝到缓慢而痛苦的死亡。" 宝条呼出最后一口气，“我怎么可能会感到抱歉，瓦伦丁？”

然后他死了。

但他从未后悔。

 

END


End file.
